


Perspective

by Cergart



Category: Doctor Who, doctor - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, sci fi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: – Не мог бы ты показать мне масштаб Вселенной? - спрашивает она. - Самый маленький и самый большой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231244) by ABadPlanWellExecuted. 



Доктор спрашивает ее – когда она согласилась путешествовать с ним, а он не смог улететь без нее – куда она хочет отправиться.

– Все время и пространство в твоем распоряжении, – улыбаясь, говорит он.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз брал с собой спутников, но он до сих пор помнит эту часть. Он терпеливо ожидает ответа - это всегда одно и то же. Либо они называют какое-либо событие в истории Земли, которое хотят посетить, либо, не зная какой выбрать пункт назначения из всего времени и пространства, оставляют право выбора за ним.

Первое, как правило, весело, но внутренне он вроде как надеется на второе.

Больше шансов выпендриться.

Роуз морщит лоб, и он может видеть, как она мысленно перебирает варианты. После минуты молчания она говорит:

– Не мог бы ты показать мне, не знаю, ее размер?

Он поднимает бровь. Это что-то новенькое. 

– Размер вселенной?

– Не размер, – немного разочарованно поправляет она. – Объем. Масштаб, вот слово, которое я хочу. Покажи мне ее масштаб, самый маленький и самый большой. 

Он усмехается. О, да, он может.

(Он знал, что эта девушка особенная).

Поэтому он берет ее, чтобы показать Столпы Творения в Туманности Орла – гигантские, в миллионы раз больше ее родной планеты, облака из звездной пыли и газа, простирающиеся в пространстве. Они сидят на пороге ТАРДИС, и он держит ее за руку, пока рассказывает о расширении материи и рождении звезд.

Он говорит, что если бы она стояла на вершине одного из этих столбов, а он ждал бы внизу, даже с телескопом ей понадобилось бы четыре года, чтобы увидеть его. Именно столько времени понадобится свету, чтобы преодолеть эту дистанцию. 

(Не то чтобы он серьезно думал оставить ее на этом столпе. Хотя, если дать волю воображению, он оставил бы там Рикки).

Она заворожено смотрит на это удивительное зрелище, а он смотрит на нее.

Доктор рассказывает ей о том, что они будут уничтожены взрывом сверхновой за шесть тысяч лет до ее рождения.

– Астрономы знают, что это произошло, - говорит он. – Они могут наблюдать ударную волну, но потребуется еще тысяча лет, чтобы луч света достиг земли. 

– Тысяча лет, - потрясенно повторяет Роуз. – Целая тысяча лет. NASA придется долго ждать.

Он усмехается.

– Да, долговато.

Следующая остановка – орбитальный ускоритель частиц Quarxil в 47 веке. Они парят в антигравитационном зале, прыгают среди голографических проекций субатомных частиц. Он берет ее за руку и объясняет про их виды и свойства, и насколько они малы на самом деле, делая паузу, чтобы убрать надоедливые кварки из ее волос. Он высмеивает теорию струн, и она смеется вместе с ним, хотя не совсем понимает шутку, а потом они едят банановые батончики и коктейль со вкусом чипсов, и она смеется еще больше.

Конечно, Вселенная просто не может позволить им прожить настолько хороший день. В конце концов, ей надо поддерживать репутацию.

Приходит беда, и не это не какие-нибудь злые инопланетяне, а бедный исследователь, заразившийся вирусом, который разрушает кору головного мозга. 

– Все бесполезно! – кричит он, пока сотрудники службы безопасности пытаются договориться с ним по связи в шлюзовом отсеке. – Все растворяется во тьме! Ни цели, ни любви, ни мечты, ни души!

– У вас поражение головного мозга, – спокойно говорит через передатчик Доктор. – Случается с лучшими из нас. Почему бы вам не выйти и позволить мне помочь? 

– Нет! – протестует глава Отдела Гостеприимства. – Он инфицирован! Он заразит остальную часть станции!

– Мы ничего не можем для него сделать, – подает голос его коллега.

– Я бы не был так в этом уверен, – замечает Доктор.

В шлюзовой камере человек начинает кричать о тепловой смерти и конце Вселенной, размахивая руками и вырывая себе волосы.

Доктор пытается успокоить экипаж станции, но каждый раз, когда звучит обезумевший мужской голос, их глаза темнеют от страха. Он изо всех сил старается остановить их, но охранники ловко обездвиживают его и Роуз, и капитан станции принимает окончательное решение.

Раздается страшный звук открываемого шлюза, и мужчина падает в темноту космоса.

Вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Роуз садится на сиденье, обхватив себя руками. Доктор стоит около панели управления, закрыв глаза.

– Они только что убили его, – тихо произносит Роуз. – Ты мог помочь ему, и они только что убили его.

Он медленно вздыхает и чувствует себя таким старым.

– Они были напуганы, – наконец говорит он. – Люди часто делают глупости, когда напуганы. У них нет времени все обдумать.

Роуз подтягивает ноги к груди и обхватывает колени.

– Доктор, а что он имел в виду, говоря о тепловой смерти? Он все время повторял это.

Ему требуется минута, прежде чем дать ей страшный ответ, что Вселенная конечна, и рано или поздно, все обратится в ничто.

Она молчит, пока он говорит, но он может чувствовать, что ее глаза умоляют его сказать, что существует какой-то выход. 

– Так ты примчался в последний момент, чтобы спасти Землю?

– Вовсе нет. Время вышло. 

 

Он не может. Он ничего не может сделать. Даже Доктор не в силах изменить природу Вселенной.

– Всему приходит конец, Роуз. Но, – он берет ее за руку и улыбается краешком губ, – не сейчас. 

ТАРДИС совершает посадку на шпиле Нориджского Собора в 1912 году. Стоит прекрасный, солнечный день. Они сидят на краю древней каменной кладки и смотрят на город, раскинувшийся внизу перед ними. Идет церковная служба, и до них доносится мелодия христианского гимна.

 

Радость, мы Тебя восхвалим,  
Славы Бог, Господь любви,  
Пред Тобой мы открываем  
Сердце солнцу как цветки.

 

Роуз смотрит на крошечные фигурки людей внизу.

– Они не знают, никто из них. Это настолько огромно - пространство и время - а они ничего об этом не знают. Они беспокоятся о счетах, длине юбок и что им подадут к чаю. Яйца, говядина и глобальное потепление, как ты и говорил.

– Чувствуешь себя незначительной? – поддразнивает Доктор.

– Я просто думаю... Слушай. Они так счастливы.

Она поднимает голову к небу и закрывает глаза, позволяя музыке наполнить себя.

 

Лес и поле, холм с долиной,  
Моря плеск, цветущий луг,  
Трели птиц, родник бурливый  
К радости Твоей зовут. 

 

– Скоро начнется война, – наконец произносит она. – Верно? 1912? Всего два года до начала Первой мировой, – она с грустью смотрит на очаровательный городок, живописный пасторальный пейзаж. – Для них так мало осталось времени, чтобы быть счастливыми.

– Время течёт слишком медленно для тех, кто ждёт, cлишком быстро для тех, кто страшится, долго тянется для тех, кто в печали, мигом кажется для тех, кто веселится, – цитирует Доктор. – Генри Ван-Дайк. Парень, который написал этот гимн. Точнее слова, музыка Бетховена.

Они сидят в тишине и слушают, как льется музыка.

– Не очень-то жизнеутверждающая философия, – отмечает через некоторое время Роуз. – Все кончается слишком быстро или длится слишком долго.

– Ну, – Доктор выглядит слегка смущенным. – У этого высказывания другое окончание.

Роуз бросает на него любопытный взгляд, но Доктор не собирается уточнять. Они сидят и слушают музыку.

 

Люди, подпевайте хором,  
Мощной песне звёзд утра,  
Правишь нами Ты любовью,  
Братолюбием свяжешь нас.  
С вечной песней мы шагаем -  
Победители в борьбе,  
Хор, ликуя, воспевает  
Жизни песню в торжестве.

 

Гимн стихает, и служба подходит к концу.

– Люди, – размышляет Доктор. – Прямо сейчас, на заре двадцатого века вы делаете свои первые шаги. Наука, техника, информационная эпоха. Через сто лет вы отправите на Марс первые зонды. А еще через сто, построите там колонию. Вы просто продолжаете идти вперед, сквозь звезды. Конечно, на этом пути вас ждут войны. Ужасные войны. И серьезные дилеммы.

Доктор встает. Роуз спрыгивает с каменного выступа, чтобы присоединиться к нему. 

– Время, – повторяет он, и протягивает к ней руку, – течёт слишком медленно для тех, кто ждёт, слишком быстро для тех, кто страшится, долго тянется для тех, кто в печали, мигом кажется для тех, кто веселится, но, – он на мгновение останавливается и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы видеть ее краешком глаз, – для любящих сердец Время - вечность.

Ее улыбка расцветает в солнечных лучах.

– И я уверен, – немного резко продолжает Доктор, чувствуя некоторую неловкость из-за интимности момента, – что даже если Вселенная будет доживать свои последние мгновения, всегда найдутся люди, цепляющиеся к коже какого-нибудь крошечного мира, противостоящие темноте.

Он обнимает Роуз за плечи и удивляется, когда она придвигается к нему ближе.

– Так мы падаем сквозь Космос, ты и я? – она смеется и утыкается лицом в его куртку.

Он раздумывает над этим, а затем качает головой.

– Нет, – отвечает Доктор и крепче обнимает девушку, прижимаясь щекой к ее золотым волосам. – Прямо сейчас? Мы и есть центр. Космос, – довольно выдыхает он, – падает вокруг нас.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод песни "Joyful, Joyful, We Adore Thee" взят с сайта learnsongs.ru


End file.
